User talk:M. Van Gent
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:M. Van Gent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 13:07, December 28, 2009 :Thank you. Lang geleden, niet? :) M. Van Gent 13:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That was a automatic message. Welcome! Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. I see! Hello Pierlot. M. Van Gent 13:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Mornin', Martha! Welcome! 06:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::'Night, Dimitri! Thank you! M. Van Gent 17:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Liberal Democrats That was a short membership... Hope this has nothing to do with my clumsyness/confusion with respect to the neutral gender businessy thing --Lars 16:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :About the shortest in Lovian history . I suppose it won't have to do with you, Lars. Perhaps something ideological or so! 11:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The Walden Libertarian Party is always open for new members . No seriously, we even have gender-neutrality and such on our agenda. 11:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship You did it quite rapidly: 50 useful edits and four days in Lovia. So, you can become a citizen. (Our fourth female citizen, btw). All we need you to do is this: * Affirm your full name, * Affirm your gender; Thanks in advance. 11:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, just like this: :* Martha Van Ghent :* Female :M. Van Gent 09:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I vote then? M. Van Gent 09:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Martha! -- 18:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Business proposal Hi Martha. In Libertas you were quite into business and especially food business, and that is why I'd like to make you a once-in-a-lifetime business offer. As you see, I'm no longer around, but my company Walker Inc is. This is what I propose to you: * I give you 5% shares in Walker Inc. * You become Walker Inc's new deputy CEO. * I give you 5% shares in Founders Inc, an allied company. * You found a third company, which we will call Shadwell Inc, and which will be all about food business. * You get 55% of Shadwell stocks, I get 15%, Dimitri gets 20% (and will design a logo), and 10% will be given to Pierlot McCrooke. * All food companies within Walker Inc, plus your own new company, will be integrated into Shadwell Inc. * You will become Shadwell's CEO. * Of course, Walker, Founders and Shadwell will continue the cooperation, with respect to the autonomy of each of these companies. What do you say? Once-in-a-lifetime, isn't it? George Matthews 15:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Also take a look at this, please. George Matthews 15:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::O, euh, wow! What a deal! :o ::I am a little 'overvallen' by your proposal, Mr. Matthews. I suppose this is the kind of proposal somebody can only say yes to. I say YES . M. Van Gent 18:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I bet you do . I already made the logo George talked about. I'll upload it in a minute. Will you start the article? 18:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. M. Van Gent 18:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome man! M. Van Gent 06:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) National Park Service As the new secretary for environment and such, it's my duty to appoint a new chair(wo)man to the National Park Service. I thought of you, being a loyal member of the environmentalist WLP, and being a woman (finallyy) who dares to stand up for the rights of those who need protection; such as our environment. would you, please, accept this appointment? Sincerely, secretary 13:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I would love to =) !!! Thanks to you, Secretary McCandless! M. Van Gent 06:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratz . By the way, feel free to start whenever you like. 09:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanx =) Martha Van Ghent 15:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Health campaign Do you wish to be involved in the Milk is good for everyone-campaign, and by this improve the overall health of the Lovian people, there diet and much more? Dr. Magnus 16:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Speech -- Reminder Your speech is to be given tomarrow at the François-Noël Babeuf-Room, be sure to be ready! Edward Hannis 01:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I know I am a bit late, but I'll do it right away! Sorry for the retardation. Martha Van Ghent 09:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) User boxes I am glad the user boxes are getting fashionable 17:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :So am I! Martha Van Ghent 14:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC)